User blog:Desert Croc/Audition for Battle Royale Research Team
Author: Desert Croc Jotaro Kujo Background *Debut: 1989 (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders) *Age: 17 (Part 3), 28 (Part 4), 30 (Part 5), 41 (Part 6) *Sex: Male *Height: 195 cm *Weight: 82 kg *Occupation: High School Student (Part 3), Marine Biologist (Parts 4-6) *Backstory/History: Jotaro is a delinquent who lives in Japan. He is rather aloof, and the reason for this is unknown as he had a good childhood. One day, Jotaro turned himself into the police after a fight, believing himself to be possessed by what he thought was an evil spirit. Even after he was allowed to leave prison, he chose to stay until his grandfather Joseph Joestar arrived with his friend, Muhammad Avdol. Joseph explained Jotaro's Stand powers and afterwards, he left the prison with Joseph and Avdol. Sometime later, Jotaro's mother, Holy, fell ill as she could not control her Stand and it was stated by Avdol that she would die within 50 days unless she was cured. The only way to do this was to kill the person who awakened the Stand, DIO. Jotaro, along with Joseph and Avdol set out to Egypt for DIO, making some allies along the way. Of course, DIO was not going to make things easy for the group. Powers and Abilities *'Star Platinum:' Star Platinum is the name of Jotaro's Stand. A Stand is the personification of one's life energy and they exist to protect their user. Stands take many appearances and their abilities differ. They are only visible to living beings that possess one. Star Platinum takes a natural humanoid appearance and it is classified as a Close-Range Stand, which means it excels at dealing damage at close-range. It is most known for throwing rapid punches which are useful for destroying objects or giving a good old beat down. (Vol. 13, Ch. 116)(Stats) *'Superhuman Strength:' Star Platinum has immense strength, allowing it to perform feats than no average human can do. Its punches can effortlessly destroy solid objects and it can also lift heavy objects, such as vehicles. (Vol. 20, Ch. 182) (Vol. 16, Ch. 152) *'Superhuman Speed:' As well as strength, Star Platinum possess superhuman speed and reactions. It can throw thousands of punches in a matter of seconds and can catch bullets, even at point blank range. It is also able to move faster than the speed of light (Vol 18, Ch. 165) (Vol. 12, Ch. 114) *'Self-Preservation:' Star Platinum is able to protect Jotaro at times when he is not aware of danger or cannot do anything himself to prevent further harm. For example, it was able to prevent Jotaro from shooting himself in the head by catching the bullet before it made impact, and it kept Jotaro alive when he was at the verge of death by pumping his heart with its hand. (Vol. 12, Ch. 114)(Vol. 28, Ch. 260) *'Precision:' Star Platinum is an incredibly precise stand. It is able to catch microscopic objects between its fingers and safely remove flesh buds from people's brains without any trouble. (Vol 13, Ch. 120) (Vol. 18, Ch. 165) *'Enhanced Eyesight: '''Star Platinum has enhanced eyesight. This allows it to see up to four kilometers of landscape, as well as identify small details in images that a regular person would not be able to make out. (Vol. 13, Ch. 121)(Vol. 18, Ch. 166) *'Star Finger': Star Platinum can extend its middle and index fingers to a length of two meters or less. This allows it to stab its opponents from afar if it cannot reach them with its usual punches. It can also be used as a surprise attack. (Vol. 14, Ch. 129) *'Time Stop:' This is an ability that Star Platinum gained after Jotaro's fight with DIO. It allows Star Platinum to stop time for five seconds, allowing Jotaro to turn the tables in battle. (Vol. 28, Ch. 263) *'Joestar Family Secret Technique:''' This is Jotaro's last resort. It is nothing more than Jotaro retreating from the enemy so that he can think of a way to beat them. It was used to defeat Rubber Soul. (Vol. 15, Ch. 138) Feats Strength *Broke a toilet with a single kick. (Vol. 13, Ch. 116) *Broke out of his cell by tearing open the prison bars. (Vol. 13, Ch. 116) *Punched Hierophant Green through a ceiling. (Vol. 13, Ch. 119) *Punched a shark out of the ocean into the air. (Vol. 14, Ch. 127) *Pulled a steel bar off a cable car. (Vol. 15, Ch. 138) *Punched a hole in the bottom of a cable car. (Vol. 15, Ch. 138) *With a rope, he pulled a jeep out of a canyon using a car as counter-weight. (Vol. 16, Ch. 152) *Sent a car he was in flying by punching a truck. (Vol. 16, Ch. 151) *Punched a guy across the ground, creating a small track. (Vol. 17, Ch. 153) *Supported the weight of Steely Dan, who walked across his back like a bridge. (Vol. 17, Ch. 162) *Sent Steely Dan flying through a brick wall. (Vol. 18, Ch. 165) *Smashed through large, diamond hard teeth by punching them. (Vol. 20, Ch. 182) *Sent a fully grown man flying into a roller door with a kick. (Vol. 21, Ch. 197) *Broke the blade of Anubis. (Vol. 21, Ch. 198) *As a seven-year old, knocked out Alessi, an adult who was wielding an axe. (Vol. 22, Ch. 209) *Smashed DIO's skull with a punch. (Vol. 28, Ch. 161) Durability *Tanked an Emerald Splash from Hierophant Green and was sent flying through a door. The Emerald Splash is strong enough to damage a clock tower. (Vol. 13, Ch. 119) (Vol. 27, Ch. 254) *A fan was jammed into his shoulder and he took it without too much trouble. (Vol. 14, Ch. 131) *Survived being briefly set on fire. (Vol. 17, Ch. 153) *Took a couple of blows from Steely Dan, who hit him with a rock. (Vol. 17, Ch. 162) *Endured a beating from a group of store owners after Steely Dan accused him of theft. (Vol 18, Ch. 164) *Was sent flying into a fire hydrant, breaking it in the process, and survived. (Vol. 21, Ch. 197) *Tanked a barrage of punches from DIO's stand, The World, which was able to trade blows with Star Platinum. The attack fractured several of Jotaro's bones. (Vol. 28, Ch. 263) (Vol. 27, Ch. 256) *Fell onto the ground from a high height. (Vol. 28, Ch. 263) *Survived an explosion from Yoshikage Kira's Sheer Heart Attack. (Vol. 38, Ch. 357) Speed *Star Platinum caught a bullet fired from point blank range at Jotaro's head by himself. (Vol. 12, Ch. 114) *Can throw thousands of punches within seconds. (Vol 18, Ch. 165) *Pulled off a finger from Joseph's prosthetic hand without him noticing. (Vol. 13, Ch. 115) *Star Platinum caught several shards of glass in midair between its fingers. (Vol. 14, Ch. 132) *Buried himself underground without his allies noticing. (Vol. 17, Ch. 153) *Kept up with Silver Chariot, which can cut so fast it can create space between air. (Vol. 21, Ch. 197) (Vol. 14, Ch. 125) Skills *Deflected Hierophant Green's Emerald Splash. (Vol. 13, Ch. 119) *Remained calm while a flesh bud attempted to invade his brain. (Vol 13, Ch. 120) *Removed a flesh bud from Kakyoin's brain without any slight movement. (Vol 13, Ch. 120) *Flicked a button that Forever was holding through his head using Star Finger. (Vol. 14, Ch. 132) *Effortlessly defeated a horde of zombies created by Justice. (Vol. 17, Ch. 159) *Caught Lovers, a microscopic stand, before it could enter his brain through his ear. (Vol. 18, Ch. 165) *Made D'arby pass out from panic. (Vol. 23, Ch. 216) *Defeated DIO. (Vol. 28, Ch. 264) Misc. *Star Platinum has super breath, as it was able to inhale Justice. (Vol. 17, Ch. 159) *Hides magazines under his clothes for light armor. Can prevent sharp projectiles, such as knives, from killing him. (Vol. 28, Ch. 259) *Was able to levitate during his fight with DIO. How this was possible is unknown. (Vol. 27, Ch. 256) *Can flick marbles through soda cans. (Vol. 35, Ch. 325) Weaknesses *Any damage inflicted on Star Platinum will be inflicted on Jotaro. An example is when High Priestess transformed into a razor blade while Star Platinum was holding it. (Vol. 19, Ch. 180) Category:Blog posts